


Bliss (junhao)

by Wenjunhoe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, hes a photographer too, jun stepping out of his comfort zone, minghao is a little weird, minghao is also bitter, mingyu is there and idk why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenjunhoe/pseuds/Wenjunhoe
Summary: Junhui does something he never thought he'd do. He followed a stranger home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever K-pop fic and I'm honestly a bit nervous. This was originally posted on Wattpad but I decided to work on it here instead. Also, this is my first work in at least two years so uh.

Wen Junhui has never been a spontaneous person, he liked to plan things and think them through thoroughly, at least if they were big decisions. Of course sometimes he tended to speak without letting his brain process what he was saying, but everyone does that.. Right? Yeah. Well, not everyone decides to follow another guy home on a whim. That there? Probably not the most relatable nor the most well thought out thing Junhui has ever done, but what could he say? He was always promising his friends he would stop being so planned and organized. 

Junhui didn't know this guy, he hadn't ever spoken to him, and unsurprisingly the stranger had no idea that he was being stalked. If you were to ask Junhui what he called this, he wouldn't say it was stalking, though. He might say that he was 'Just giving the stranger some uninvited company on his walk home.' Simple as that. He wouldn't say that what he was doing was creepy at all, when in fact it was.

The stranger he was following had done nothing wrong to deserve this strange act, except catch Jun's attention at the wrong time. It wasn't difficult to catch the Chinese mans attention at all, but it was quite difficult to hold it the way the stranger did. Now Junhui didn't just spot the other man at the local supermarket and decide to track him down like some hungry feral dog, there was an explanation. The explanation wasn't at all an excuse for Jun's actions, but it was an explanation nonetheless.

Junhui was super into pretty things, shiny things that caught his eye, so when he saw the flier for the art show outside of his apartment building a few weeks earlier, he immediately made plans to go. As previously stated, he always made a plan for events like this, he even picked his outfit out a week ahead of time. He was always prepared for everything, because he had run through every situation in his head. What he wasn't prepared for was one of the photos he saw in the photography exhibit.

Up on the wall of the gallery was a large breathtaking photo of someone familiar, their entire face scrunched up in a perfect smile. The photo was obviously candid, and behind the person in the photo was a busy city street. You could tell that the smiling face was the center of attention in the photo, even though they were just passing by in the shot. The photo in the exhibit was labeled with one word, 'Bliss.' Now Jun couldn't help but to agree with the name the photographer had given the photo, and he only had one reason for that.

It wasn't some philosophical reason, or the fact that he could feel the energy of the person in the photo. It was because he was the person in the photo. Wen Junhui had been photographed by some complete stranger in public without his permission on the way to get his morning coffee, and he had never felt so betrayed by a stranger in his entire life. Now, Jun could have easily looked the artists name up on Facebook and sent them a bitter fucking McMessage about how he didn't want to be a part of his stupid photography and whatnot, but that was the problem. He didn't use his real name.

That was honestly the tipping point for Junhui, this little fucker signed it with a fake name. What kind of stupid photographer uses a fake name? And the worst part was the name itself, The8. What does that even mean? Junhui was gonna punch him for that. Hard. Well, probably not really, but its honestly the angry thought that counts, right? But overall, that's why Junhui decided to follow this stranger home, to give him a piece of his mind. And in his defense, the stranger did photograph him without his permission, so he was creepy first.

Jun was too lost in thought to realize that the stupid stranger had turned around and was glaring at him, arms folded across his chest like a grumpy child. "May I help you?" He huffed, puffs of smoke following closely behind his words while he spoke. Was it really that cold outside? It was early spring, and it was like Juns body had forgotten that it could feel temperature up until that point. "Hello?" The other boy spoke again, his voice obviously sounding a bit more agitated this time.

Jun cleared his throat, trying to plan what to say before he actually said it. "You took a photo of me-"

The stranger rolled his eyes, "I take photos of a lot of different people," he snorted, "Don't think you're special, because you're not."

Junhui felt very much attacked by that statement, and a tiny little bit of him kind of wanted to cry. What could he say? He was very in touch with his emotions, which made him very charming. Who doesn't love a man in touch with his feminine side, as well as his emotions? Jun was once again lost in thought, thinking about anything but his current situation. "-Me home."

"Excuse me, what?" Jun blinked, trying to recall what the other had just said. 

The smaller of the two rolled his eyes, a move that Junhui actually found quite charming. "I said, just because I took a photo of you doesn't mean that gives you an excuse to follow me home."

Junhui shivered, not knowing if it was caused by the abundant bitterness in 'The8's tone or by the chill of the evening air. "I just wanted to talk to you about the photo you put in the art show, why you chose to take that specific photograph, or why you chose to enter that one." He stated, questioning the stranger without really using questions. 

"Look, it's cold out here and I don't really care to chat out here, and there's no way I'm letting some guy who followed me home into my apartment. Just give me your name and I'll look you up on line or something, I don't know." Jun just noticed that the stranger was shivering, making him feel kind of bad for confronting him so late in the evening. "Tell me before I go inside and forget you exist." And all the previous sympathy was gone.

Jun sighed, he really didn't want to stand out in the chilly weather any longer either, "Wen Junhui, my name is Wen Ju-" He didn't even get to finish the entire statement before he heard the sound of a door shutting. He had no idea if 'The8' had even caught his name, and he was back at square one. he just decided to head home, deciding that being spontaneous wasn't the best idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun gets a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hello! Please leave a lil comment if you're enjoying this lazy unedited garbage and if you'd like to see more. Thank you :0 Also, this chapter is full of Juns inner dialogue. Enjoy.

Junhui was going on as usual with his life, spending most of his time in his tiny apartment drinking coffee and thinking about his next move. The rude-but also quite charming-'The8' still hadn't gotten to him about the problem. His head was full of questions, did this guy even catch his name? Was he just a big fat asshole who wasn't going to contact him on purpose? Was he some dumb hermit who didn't have access to the internet? Or was he just nervous to message Jun? Junhui didn't care what it was, and he vowed not to feel sorry for him, even if he hadn't responded because his cat got seriously injured in an accident. Did he even have a cat?

Jun slammed his face down onto his laptop keyboard with a loud groan, causing the google search bar to fill up with a selection of random letters. They consisted of letters on the left side of the keyboard, like 'A' and all the other ones over there. It resembled 'ADEXQQQQQQQQQ' and so on and so forth. He didn't know anything about this stranger except he had no sense of privacy, he was very bitter, he liked photography, and he looked quite handsome in a turtleneck. What was he supposed to do with that information? Write an angry tweet? 

He just wanted to get this over with, he wanted the boy to explain and then he wanted to drop him completely. (On his stupid head preferably.) He decided it would be better if he stopped staring at the screen for the third day in a row and actually do something productive, so he decided to do just that. He stood up from his desk chair and picked up the sweatpants he had earlier discarded into the floor, putting them on lazily, glad that he hadn't put them on backwards. Jun didn't care if he looked nice, if his brain was a mess then so was he. 

After putting on some kind of hoodie-Also found in his floor-he exited his small apartment and made his way down the stairs and out into the cool spring air. It was decent afternoon weather, and the attire he had chosen was perfect for the soft wind he felt brush his face as he walked. Junhui was thankful that it wasn't as cool as it had been three nights ago on the doorstep of the photographers apartment. There he went again, thinking of the strange 'The8'. Why did he keep doing that? Thinking of him. Was he blowing this out of proportion?

No.

No he wasn't, this was a totally normal reaction to an invasion of privacy and he was acting as every normal and sane person was. This was a normal way to react! Junhui was so busy getting lost inside his own head that he didn't realize he was already at his destination until the little bell on the door made him snap back into the real world. He was at his favorite Café in the whole world, the Shining Diamond. It was only a block away from his small apartment complex so he visited every day he could, and almost everyone who worked at the front counter knew him by name. The service was wonderful and the coffee itself was even better.

He approached the counter with a sweet smile and the tall barista with the honey smile called his usual order to the back, it was a special edition drink they had a few months ago, but they always kept the supplies around to make them for Jun. "Hi there Junhui, I haven't seen you in a few hours. What'd I miss?" The barista asked, leaning against the counter, propping his face up on his hands.

Jun rolled his eyes, "I've had no luck, Gyu. What if he never messages me? Should I hunt him down and punch him really hard?"

The bartender made a face, "I don't suggest you go punching strangers, Jun. Especially not strangers who haven't really done anything."

"Haven't really done anything?!" Jun looked like he had just been punched (Really hard, might I add.) "He took a photo of me off guard without my permission and then..! He used my face to make money! If I can't make money with my face then why should that idiot be able to?"

Mingyu rolled his eyes, "Geez, Jun. Its not the end of the-"

"Not the end of the world?" He interrupted loudly, "How would you feel if YOU were photographed against your will and- Never mind. Don't answer that you narcissistic bitch."

"Language." Mingyu huffed, handing Jun the coffee that was put on the order pickup shelf by a phantom hand of a stranger who was working in the back. "Here you go. I'll pay for it, just please go away."

Jun thought about responding to Mingyu with something rude and bitchy, but he just took the warm coffee and exited the shop, the little shop bell dinging behind him. He was gone so quickly that he didn't see Mingyu lean through the order window of the shop and talk with the worker in the back. Jun would have overanalyzed it and thought they were talking about him, and on a rare occasion, he would be correct.

It didn't take Jun long to get home, in fact he managed to stay focused on the real world the whole way there. He entered his building and climbed up the steps to his floor, unlocking his door just to step inside and lock it back. He tugged his sweatpants off again and discarded them onto the floor in the same spot as usual, plopping down into his chair. He sipped at his coffee and swiped his finger across the touchpad of his laptop to make his screensaver go away. 

It took him a moment to see the little red circle in the bottom corner, with a little white number one printed inside. He had a message. Jun slammed his coffee down and immediately clicked on the notification. A new window opened up on the screen, and his eyes widened. The icon was a nice photo of the photography stranger, and the message was the best thing Junhui had ever read.

 

Xu Minghao:  
Yo.


End file.
